Vigilant
by Ryzaphelle
Summary: Hi, I'm Andrea. Now known as Drea, I strive to become the hero I've always read about. Read my story as I fall, fight, and laugh on my journey to meet my wildest dreams. Also, who knew that I'd be in a love triangle?


**Author's Note: First Divergent fic woohoo! Hope you guys like it. If you do, show some support! To the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Left middle, right middle.<em>

_That's how the braid goes._

_Tie it with a hair band._

_Let the braid show._

I hum the song my mother taught me. When I was younger, I wasn't capable of threading my hair so my mother taught me a song to sing whenever I got confused. I even sing it now, sixteen but still incompetent.

I look at my pale face in the mirror. It sets off my dark eyes. I'm not supposed to care for my appearance. Intelligence is a more useful virtue than vanity. My hair curls around the side of my head in a shiny, blond braid, simple and practical. Glasses perch on the end of my slender nose and I wear a bright, royal blue dress that comes down to my knees.

Erudite clothes.

We are the most intelligent of the Five, the visionaries, the inventors, the find-out-what-makes-it-tick-ers. We are not greedy like the Erudite were in Chicago. We pursue knowledge so that the 'less educated' don't blow themselves up. We believe more of safety than power.

I am not a normal Erudite girl.

I can be seen anywhere in Erudite Headquarters with a book, specifically fiction books. They aren't very popular.

I have always adored variety in characters; some tall, some short, some pretty, some ugly, some heroic, some subject to cowardice. However, it is always the heroines that steal my attention away from the outside world. Sometimes I dream of becoming one of them, a heroine that saves the world from deadly peril…

"Fantasizing again, Andrea!" my mother says as she comes into my room, almost frightening me. She is like me in appearance though she is much taller.

"Sorry, mom; just caught up in the moment," I say. She likes that I read a lot just not of the fictional variety. "Is breakfast ready?" I grab my shoes and walk past my mother into the main room and I see my father at the breakfast bar. I look nothing like him.

Sitting on the stool opposite him, I slip on my flat shoes then put a piece of toast in my mouth. My mother joins us and sits in her usual place next to my father, giving him an affectionate look.

I'm glad my mother has someone to sit next to in the morning. When I look over at the stool next to me, there is no one there and looking beyond the stool I see the coffee table with our family photo framed on top. Everyone in the photo is here except my sister, Anita; she transferred to Candor two years ago. We still see her now and then on Faction Visiting Days which came into existence after our cityproject was disbanded. It was nice to have a sister to look up to, the heroine in reality.

My father sets down his coffee "So, today's the big day." He smiles at me, giving me a sliver of encouragement.

"Dad, it's only a test. It doesn't affect anything," I say and finish my last bite of toast.

"But isn't it a _little_ bit exciting." He contradicts. To be honest, which I hate to admit, I'm kind of curious to see how well I'll do.

I don't really mind what my aptitude is, "As long as I'm not Divergent I'm fine," I say aloud.

My mother gives me a look of worry mixed with confusion. "Honey, what is wrong with being Divergent?"

"It's not what's wrong _with_ them; it's _being_ them that's wrong. Anyone who isn't Divergent hates anyone who is." I don't snap but I'm not nonchalant so I take another slice of toast to calm my nerves.

"Honey, that's not true. I know many people who don't mind the Divergent," she says.

I look up at both of them "You do?" They both nod. "Would you still love me if I was Divergent?"

My parents laugh and my father answers "We would still love you even if you were a failed science experiment." Then we all laugh together.

My mother checks her watch. "Oh, it's almost time for school. You're going to be late; do you want me to drive you?"

I hop off the stool and grab my coat. "Nah, I can run. I'll be fine."

"Not in flats you can't!" she shouts from the kitchen.

In the hallway, I shout, "Watch me!" and sprint out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>As I run, I contemplate.<p>

Not long after Chicago was disbanded, the next city over, us, was liberated too. Though unlike Chicago, we kept the Factions, evened up the government and legalized the Divergent. The problem is not many people are too happy about them. The non-Divergent believe them to have weird mind powers but in true fact, they can only manipulate simulations which made Faction Initiation step up their game.

Now that I think about it, I don't really know anyone who is Divergent. Perhaps they are so few in number.

Am I Divergent?

I am so entranced in my thoughts that I almost go nose-first into the door to the school. I open the door just as the bell rings for first lessons. If I remember correctly, my lessons are shorter today because of the Aptitude Tests so I have all six of them crammed into three hours. I think more about Divergence as I weave my way towards my literature class.


End file.
